Conleth Hill
|lieu = Ballycastle, Irlande du Nord |nationalité = Britannique |job = Acteur |activité = 1988- |personnage = Varys |saisons = 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 |prem. apparition = "Lord Snow" |dern. apparition = "Les Cloches" |imdb_id = 0384152 |allocine_id = 230174 }}Conleth Hill né le 24 novembre 1964 à Ballycastle, en Irlande du Nord, est un acteur nord-irlandais. Il interprète le rôle de Varys dans la première, deuxième, troisième, quatrième, cinquième, sixième, septième et huitième saison de Game of Thrones. Biographie Filmographie Télévision * 1988 : Boon : Second Pupil (1 épisode) * 1990 : Screenplay : Soldier (1 épisode) * 1990 : Medics : Liam McGuinness (1 épisode) * 1992 : Bunch of Five : Roache (1 épisode) * 1992 : On the Up : Delivery Man (1 épisode) * 1992 : Screen One : Neil (1 épisode) * 1993 : The Bill : Michael White (1 épisode) * 1993 : Les aventures du jeune Indiana Jones : Irish Tenor (1 épisode) * 1992-1994 : Blue Heaven : Roache (7 épisodes) * 1989-1995 : Casualty : Theo / Rob (2 épisodes) * 1995 : Crown Prosecutor : Neville Osborn (1 épisode) * 1996 : Out of the Deep Pan : Derek * 2001 : TV to Go : Con (1 épisode) * 2002 : Goodbye, Mr. Chips : Max Staefel * 2007 : Ronni Ancona & Co. : Plusieurs rôles (3 épisodes) * 2007 : The Life and Times of Vivienne Vyle : Jared (6 épisodes) * 2008 : Britain's Got the Pop Factor... and Possibly a New Celebrity Jesus Christ Soapstar Superstar Strictly on Ice : Mère de Géraldine * 2012 : Little Crackers : père de Sharon * 2013 : Suits : Avocats sur mesure : Edward Darby (6 épisodes) * 2014 : Inside No. 9 : Stevie * 2014 : That Day We Sang : Frank * 2015 : Foyle's War : Sir Ian Woodhead * 2017 : Stan Lee's Lucky Man : Révérend Anthony Huxley * 2017 : Car Share : Elsie * 2011-2019 : Game of Thrones : Varys Cinéma * 1994 : A Man You Don't Meet Every Day : Michael * 1998 : Crossmaheart : Coulter * 2003 : Intermission : Robert * 2009 : What Ever Works : Brockman * 2009 : Perrier's Bounty : Russ * 2011 : The Shore : * 2011 : Des Saumons Dans Le Désert : Bernard Sugden * 2011 ; Coup De Filet : Barber * 2012 : Keith Lemon: The Film : Delivery Man * 2012 : The Oscar Nominated Short Films 2012 : Live Action : Paddy * 2014 : New Amsterdam : Peter Stuyvesant * 2014 : Shooting for Socrates : Jackie Fullerton * 2014 : Two Down : Harry Montague * 2014 : Serena : Docteur Chaney * 2015 : Two Down : Harry Montague * 2015 : A Patch Of Fog : Sandy Duffy * 2016 : The Thruth Commissioner : Johnny Rafferty Théâtre *2019 : National Theatre Live : All's Well Thats End Well : Lopakhin *2011 : National Theatre Live : The Cherry Orchard : Lopakhin *2017 : National Theatre Live: Edward Albee's Who's Afraid of Virginia Woolf? : George Conleth Hill est également auteur pour des séries TV to go (2001) et Ronni Ancona & Co. (2007), et producteur de la série The Isle (2018). de:Conleth Hill en:Conleth Hill pl:Conleth Hill pt-br:Conleth Hill ru:Конлет Хилл Catégorie:Acteurs Catégorie:Rôle principal Catégorie:Rôle terminé